Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
A Fairy Tale Part II on tehtävä P2P-''RuneScapessa''. Tiedot Ohje Mene Draynor Villagen torille ja puhu mestaripuutarhuri Martinin kanssa. Hän pyytää sinua palaamaan hetken päästä (Älä taskuvarasta Martinilta tällä välillä). Odota noin viisi minuuttia ja mene puhumaan hänelle uudestaan. Hän sanoo, että jotain on vieläkin vinossa ja sinä suostut tutkimaan asiaa. Sertifikaatti Mene Zanarikseen ja mene kaupungin länsiosaan, jossa on pankki ja siellä huoneeseen, jossa keijukuningatar oli tehtäväsarjan ensimmäisessä osassa. Näet lyhyen animaation. Ota hyllyn alta Kuva:Nuff's certificate.pngparannussertifikaatti. Jos hävität sen, saat uuden tutkimalla hyllyjä uudestaan. Tutki (study) sertifikaattia ja sen takapuoli on täynnä outoja merkkejä. Keijuympyrät Mene sitten takaisin kaupungin sisäänkäynnille päin ja paikkaan, jossa on lahtausmestari Kuva:Chaeldar.png Chaeldar. Puhu siellä keijukummisedälle ja valitse ensimmäinen optio ja saat luvan käyttää keijuympyröitä. Vaikka et suorita tehtävää loppuun, on koko keijuympyröiden verkosto tästä lähtien käytössäsi. Mene sitten ulos huoneesta ja puhu koordinaattorille, joka lentelee siellä ja tämä kertoo kuinka keijuympyrät toimivat. Mene sitten länteen ja pankilta vähän etelään päin ja puhu Kuva:Fairy cook.png keijukokille. Käytä sertifikaattia kokkiin ja tämä kertoo oudoista raunioista, jotka ovat kosmisen alttarin luona. Mene viljapellosta etelään kosimiselle alttarille ja etsi eteläseinältä laatta. Laatassa lukee "Cosmic rune altar". Sen avulla voit kääntää tekstin joka on Nuff's certificatessa. Käännös:The godfather attacked us. We have fled to safety. If you are loyal to her majesty, find us by using coordinates air, dlr, djq, ajs. Eli suomeksi: kummisetä hyökkäsi kimppuumme ja olemme paenneet turvapaikkaan. Jos olet kuningattarelle uskollinen, etsi meidät käyttämällä koordinaatteja air, dlr, djq ja ajs. Nyt laita dramen-sauva käteesi, jos se ei ole ja pidä sertifikaattia mukana. Mene keijuympyrälle, joka on pellon vieressä. Käytä (use)keijuympyrää. Kuva:Fr koodilaite.png Näet kuvassa olevan visuaalisen käyttöliittymän. Painamalla alarivissä valittuna olevaa kirjainta vasemmalta puolelta, pyörä liikahtaa askeleen vasemmalle ja samoin oikealla. Valitse kirjaimet AIR ja paina Teleport to this location, palaa sieltä takaisin käyttämällä keijuympyrää, koska tämä on se keijuympyrä, jonne kaikki muut keijuympyrät tuovat sinut. Tee sitten sama kirjainyhdistelmille DLR, DJQ ja AJS. Jos päädyit saarelle jossa on pingviinejä, sinulla ei ole sertifikaattia mukana. Palaa silloin Zanarikseen hae se ja yritä uudelleen. Kuningatar Kun teleporttaat AJS:ään pääset kuningattaren piilopaikkaan. Kuva:Nuff luola.png *Nuff ja kuningatar läytyy luoalston koillisosasta Mene siellä perähuoneeseen ja puhu Kuva:Fairy nuff.gif Nuff-keijulle. Hän sanoo, että kuningattaren pensasleikkurit ovat keiju kummisedällä. Mene keijuympyrällä takaisin Zanarikseen ja taskuvarasta keiju kummisedältä pensassakset. Mene keijuympyrään ja valitse AJS, ja vie pensassakset Nuff-keijulle. Hän kertoo, että tarvitaan vielä Magic Essence -taikajuoma, jotta kuningatar paranee. Teleporttaa keijuympyrällä koodiin CKP Kuva:Starflower plane.png ja poimi yksi Kuva:Starflower.pngstarflower, joita kasvaa siellä ja palaa Zanarikseen. Taistelu Kuva:Gorak plane.png Ota taisteluvarusteet, kenties taikajuomia (voima, hyökkäys) ja muutama ruoka taistelutasostasi riippuen mukaan. Teleporttaa keijuympyrällä koodiin DIR ja tapa siellä 145-tasoinen melko helppo Gorak, jota vastaan Protection from Melee -rukous ei toimi. Ota Kuva:Gorak claw.pngkynsi (claw) jonka Gorak pudottaa mukaasi ja palaa Zanarikseen. Huom! Gorak vähentää myös satunnaisia tasoja, joten voit joutua taistelun jälkeen odotteleman jonkin aikaa, kunnes voit tehdä taikajuoman jos yrttioppitasosi on laskenut. Taikajuoma Käytä survinta ja morttelia kynteen. Laita starflower vesipulloon ja sitten jauhettu Gorakin kynsi sekaan ja saat Kuva:Magic essence potion.pngMagic essence potionin. Mene sitten paikkaan, jossa Nuff-keiju on, joudut käymään uudestaan läpi kaikki neljä koodia (AIR, DLR, DJQ ja AJS). Puhu Nuff-keijulle. Lopetus Käytä taikajuomaa kuningattareen, joka makaa sängyssä. Puhu kuningattarelle ja tehtävä on suoritettu. Palkkio * 2 tehtäväpistettä * 3 500 yrttioppikokemusta * 2 500 varastelukokemusta * 2 500 kokemusta valitsemaasi (vähintään 30 olevaan) taitoon * pääset käyttämään keijuympyröiden verkostoa Luokka:Tehtävät